Day Care
by elliot.the.wizard
Summary: Magnus went to drop his son off at the new day care, just a normal day in the Bane household. Little did he expect to meet a beautiful blue eyed man when he arrived. Maybe his son won't be the only one to make some new friends? AU, AH, Malec. Promise it's at least slightly better than the summary, I suck at summaries, lol.
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a random story. I don't know how long it will be in the end, or if I'll even finish it. I was feeling incredibly uninspired for my other storied, but I still felt the urge to write something, so this happened. For some reason, i have always enjoyed AU storied with their sons in it, so I decide to write one of my own. I hope you like it, enjoy.**

* * *

He glanced down at the watch on his wrist, wincing when he saw the time. "Max!" He yelled up the corridor, tapping his designer shoes impatiently on the hard rose wood of the floor. "You're going to be late!" His voice was shrill as it resounded through the narrow hall. He didn't usually yell at anyone, but he was going to be late to his new job, and still had to drop his son off at daycare.

He had previously placed his three year old son with a nanny when he went away to work, but after the two of them moved to Brooklyn, that wasn't an option. Luckily, he had found a sweet little day care just a few blocks away from his office, right between there and their apartment. From their website, it looked quaint and a well-fitting place for the young boy.

"Maxwell Bane, you'll be the death of me." He groaned again at the young boy rounded the corner. The he wore and adorable pair of spotty red and white trousers which, on their own would have been more than fine. Sadly, the infant had not adapted to his father's fashion sense and had paired it with a stripy sweater that hung limply from his chubby frame. Magnus shook his head from side to side, crouching down and adjusting the shirt till it was fully on the small boy.

"Dadda, you like it?" the boy gave him a wide toothy grin, his pale skin flushed in all the layers. His lightly freckled face was the epitome of joy, baby cheeks blushed and smiling. Magnus nodded, bending down a bit more and tickling the exposed skin of his stomach, making the toddler giggle, smacking weakly at his tanned hand in protest.

"You look amazing, anak." He smiled widely down at his son, a look of pure happiness and contentment in his lime eyes. The boy stuck his tongue out at the endearment, his whole face crunching as he did so. He toddled forward, wrapping his chubby arms around Magnus' tightly clad legs, rubbing up against him lovingly. He smiled down at him, reaching over and picking the boy off the floor, cradling him in his silk covered arms, pressing him to his chest as he grabbed his backpack and walked out of the door. Shutting it quietly behind him, he started down the mundane looking hall and towards the elevators.

The young boy was fascinated by the floor to ceiling mirrors in the elevator, leaning forward and nearly out of his arms to touch them. Magnus stepped closer to the walls and he reached out his tiny hand, placing it lightly on the reflective surface, periwinkle eyes wide. His corn silk hair stuck up in every direction, looking as if a halo surrounded his head. He stared in wonder at his twin behind the glass, moving back and forth as Magnus set him on the tiled floor.

He wobbled unsurely on his feet before swaying and watching as the boy in the mirror did the same. He let out a delighted shriek as he kept doing it over and over. It never ceased to amaze Magnus how, even after seeing it countless time, simple things still intrigued his curious son.

The elevator dinged, signaling that they had reached the bottom floor. The metallic doors parted, revealing the pretentious lobby of their building. There were a few people seated in the faux leather chairs in the waiting area section as Max waddled passed them. A few of them cooed at the sight of the adorable boy, smiling sweetly as if remembering good things. One middle aged man simply rolled his eyes from behind his over read newspaper, obviously not caring for attention in the slightest.

The boy walked over to Magnus, reaching his chubby hand up, a gesture he knew all too well. He reached down, allowing his son to cling onto his hand tightly. Suddenly, he pulled him up into his arms swiftly, smiling at the laugh that flew from his young lips. The action earned a few more adoring noises, and a disgruntling glare from the unsociable man. Magnus smiled at the person behind the crystal desk before stepping through the spinning doors and into the big bad world.

It was mid-autumn and the pavement was littered with fallen leaves, the burnt amber a sharp contrast against the dirty grey. Magnus kicked up a few leaves juvenilely, causing Max to let out a hearty laugh in his arms. His stared out at the rapidly passing world, his face wide and innocent. Still not completely confident about their surroundings, Magnus glanced at the street sign above his head. Close, he realized, but not yet there. He walked a few more blocks, holding his son slightly so he could look outwards at the passing cars and pedestrians.

One difference from where they had moved from was the range of people you saw casually walking down the street. In just a few blocks, he saw many unnatural colours of hair and even a pair of men, freely holding each other's hands and looking lovingly into each other's eyes. It warmed his heart, the free, unjudging world that was the big apple.

Flung from his thought by a squeak for the small toddler in his arms, Magnus realised that there, across the street, was their destination. _Smiley Happy People_ read the colourful sign hanging over the electric blue door, looking inviting and fun. Max wriggled in his arms exited, though his face held and anxious look. Magnus bent down slightly and pecked him on the ruddy cheek, nuzzling it to calm the boy down. It worked a charm and the boy leaned up and pressed a wet kiss to his lips, giggling wickedly as he did so.

Magnus pushed open the door slightly, slipping through and shutting it abruptly so as not to allow the chill of the outside enter the cozy atmosphere. As soon as he looked around, he smiled and nodded to himself, thinking how lucky he was to find the perfect place on his first try. The walls were pastel colours, lemon yellow and the like, and decorated with mediocre yet adorable drawings in everything from finger paint to crayons. There were maybe five children playing with each other, a lot considering the early time. He looked around, finding many books everywhere, littering the floor and splayed across the tables. Several easels were set out in the far corner of the room, and it seemed the children were playing a game of snakes and ladders.

"Hello there." Magnus jumped as he felt a gentle touch on his arm, too high to be Max. He spun around abruptly, turning to face a calm, kind looking man staring questioningly at him. He was in his mid-twenty or around about, Magnus' age, he'd say. What really took him away was the man's natural beauty. He had pale flawless skin, cheeks flushed from the heat. His face was clean-shaven, smooth and soft looking. His inky balk hair must have fallen to his shoulder, but was tied back in a bun at the back of his head, a few loose strands framing his sharp face. And his eyes. They were more beautiful than anything Magnus had ever seen. It seemed as if he had been stranded in the middle of the ocean, and all he could see was the clear aquamarine sea and the rich sky.

"Are you mister Bane?" the man asked him, and only then did he realise he was talking to him. He nodded jerkily, making the man smile kindly at him, ignoring the obvious fact that he had been staring. The man crouched down, coming to eye level with Max, who was currently hiding shyly behind Magnus' legs.

"Hey there." The man started, grinning at him and encouraging his to step closer. "You must be Max." he said confidently, reaching out his hand so as to allow the boy to shake it. Max did just that, gripping it tightly and shaking strongly. "Strong grip you got there, mister." The man said as he let go, causing a huge smile to erupt on the young boys face. The man straightened up, looking again at Magnus. "Tough kid you got there, Mister Bane." He said easily, grinning and showing off his pearly teeth.

"Please, it's Magnus. And yes, definitely." He said, ruffling his son's blonde hair. At Magnus' raised brow, Alec grinned before answering the unasked question.

"Alec. Alec Lightwood. Wait one second would you, I'm going to call one of the kids over." At the he stepped a bit close to the cluster of children, a delighted look on his face. "Rafe!" he called clearly before turning back to face the pair. Soon and boy appeared at his side, grinning from ear to ear. He looked about six years old, most likely from Hispanic descent. "This is my son, Raphael." At that, Magnus tried his best to hold up his cheerful façade, covering up his disappointment.

"Hi there." He said kindly, copying Alec's previous actions and reaching out for a hand shake. At that Alec laughed kindly, as did his son as he softly shook it back.

"Rafe, this is Magnus." He said, gesturing to the other man with a wide arc of his arm. "And this is Max." he pointed down at the boy, and Raphael took a few steps forward until they were facing each other. Though Raphael was thin and lanky, he was still rather short and only had to look down a little way toy face Max.

"Hi." He said happily, grinning and gesturing for the other boy to follow him as he walked back toward where he was sat. Alec laughed at that, facing Magnus.

"My son's very blunt. He's a good kid though." Magnus nodded, before looking down at his hesitant son.

"Hey, anak. Go have fun." He bent down and kissed his forehead lightly before slowly walking towards the other boy. The children immediately invited him into the game, their kindness causing both the men to smile in their direction. Alec suddenly faced them completely gain, calling his sons name. The boy turned to look at him immediately while the other children continued chatting behind him.

"Cuidar de él, ¿de acuerdo?" He called out, causing Magnus' eyes to widen ever so slightly.

"Por supuesto papa." The boy replied easily.

"Será mejor que Raphael. Diviértete también, ¿de acuerdo?" He carried on. The boy nodded and turned back to the game. Alec spun around and smiled sheepishly at Magnus. "You've already filled out all the required forms, right?" he asked easily. Magnus nodded, still stuck on the fact that both the man and his son had just had a rapid fire conversation in fluent Spanish.

"How late will you be picking him up?" he asked, grabbing a pen from the pocket of his black jeans and raising it to the back of his hand, about to write.

"Around five, I think." Magnus replied. The man jotted it down hastily on his hand before smiling kindly at him. "I'll take good care of him, don't worry." He must have caught on to Magnus slightly worried look, and immediately quelled his doubt. Magnus grinned and nodded, looking back down at the watch on his wrist.

"Damn, I have to go." He yelped as he saw the time. Alec laughed at him, jokingly gesturing for him to hurry up and leave. Magnus chuckled, glancing once more at his son before rushing out the door and onto the busy streets.

* * *

 **Was it okay? I wanted to apologize if I messed up the Spanish. Though I do take it in school, it's my least favourite language so I ended up using google translate which I know sucks. If anyone out there speaks the language, and I messed up royally, just kindly ignore it. By the way, anak means baby in Indonesian.**

 **This is pretty much Rafe and Alec's conversation:**

 **"** **Cuidar de él, ¿de acuerdo?"- "Take care of him, okay?"**

 **"Por supuesto papa." - "Of course, Papa"**

 **"Será mejor que Raphael. Diviértete también, ¿de acuerdo?" - "You better, Raphael. Have fun too, okay"**

 **At least, that was what it was supposed to say. Thank you for reading, please leave a review -IDC how short- just to tell me your thoughts. xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

Despite it being his first day, all Magnus did was glance periodically down at his watch and ignore specifically annoying persons trying to get his attention. In the morning, after narrowly reaching his new place of work on time, he met the owner of the company, Valentine Morgenstern. The man had briefly gestured in the general direction his new office was located, too focused on his work to care too much. After that, he had sat down, staring at his bleak room and counting down till half past four.

When the hands of his watch reached the desired position, he swiftly gathered his computer in his arm, grabbing the book that had been placed on the desk for the sole purpose of making it look like he was occupied. Shoving everything into his black leather backpack, he spun the chair around and shoved it under the black wood desk, running toward the elevator on the other side of the floor.

He squeezed in-between the metal door as they slid shut, holding his breath as if that would make him thinner. The only people inside were a petite ginger women and a vaguely familiar looking man. The man's salt and pepper hair was parted formally in a military cut, his cold black eyes harsh and sharp, squinted as he glared at the steadily decreasing floor number. Magnus walked into the corner, pursing his lips, eyes unfocused. He taped is manicured nails against the bar on the wall, earning a glare from man. Suddenly he realised why the man looked so familiar, eyes widening as he came to the realization.

"You live in the same building as me." He said, thinking out loud. The man glanced up at him, causing him to gulp in slight fear. The man's face was just as hard as his pitch eyes, his brow pulled into a permanent scowl. He raised a sparse brow, casting him a dirty look.

"Sorry, I just meant that I remember you from this morning. In the lobby?" The man's eyes held no emotion, showing no evidence that he remembered him, or his son. "I'm Magnus Bane. And you?" the man made no move, leaving Magnus' hand floating in the air awkwardly. He retracted, and thought he wasn't going to get an answer until he heard a gruff voice emitting from the man.

"Robert." He said harshly, stepping out of the elevator as soon as it opened, leaving Magnus staring in astonishment at the man attitude. Shaking his head, as if trying to clear it, he stepped out of the elevator, far behind the man. Walking through the door, he gasped slightly as a rush of cold air hit him swiftly, causing his eyes to widen dramatically. He pulled his coat tighter around his body, clenching it shut to block as much wind as he could. Keeping his head down, he walked in the direction he knew the day care was, the thought of his son a spark in his dull new world.

He stopped, recognizing the street art scribbled on the gum decorated pavement. Looking up and wincing at the wind, he saw his destination right above his head. He took a moment to catch his breath, his golden face flushed from his quick pace and the biting cold. Pushing the door open, he was quickly assaulted by a lightning fast body wrapping itself around his leg. Chuckling, he bent down and picked the boy up, holding him in his arms. The boy leaned in to his face, placing a wet kiss on the corner of him lips, missing his target.

"Silly Max." Magnus said lovingly, earning a giggle from the boy. Max started tugging on his arm, motioning for him to let him down. As soon as he did so, the boy ran right back over to when he had been playing, immediately starting to laugh at something on of the kids had said. He heard a chuckle from behind him and spun around, immediately recognizing it.

"Your son was lovely." The blue eyed man said, grinning. Facing him, Magnus felt his eyes widen slightly in awe. The man's eyes were crinkled at the corners from laughing, mirth in his baby blues. His previously tied up hair fall loose over his shoulder, curling beautifully in ebony ringlets. Magnus simply stared before realizing what he had been doing and breaking away his gaze, looking down at his own hand awkwardly. "Completely well behaved, got along with Rafe wonderfully." The mention of the man's son swiftly shattered Magnus' daze, and he looked up, nodding and smiling.

"I'm glad he wasn't any trouble." He said, thankful that Max had enjoyed himself.

"Far from it. He has quite the artistic talent too." Alec said off handedly, smiling. "We did some finger paint." He walked halfway across the room, causing Magnus to restrain a gasp as their shoulders brushed. He swiftly returned to his previous position, several colourful papers clutched in his pale hands. He handed them to Magnus, causing the man to laugh. They were paintings, clearly done by his son. Of what, you couldn't exactly tell, but Magnus loved them nonetheless.

* * *

"So, you're new around here?" Magnus tore his gaze away from his giggling son, focusing on the man next to him. He blinked languorously, taking a second to realise he had just been asked a question.

"Yeah. We moved from London actually." The man's eyes widened, glowing marine in surprise. "It's where his mother was from." He clarified, watching the man's reaction. For a second, he thought he saw something flash in his beautiful eyes. _Surprise?_ He wondered briefly. But just as fast as it had appeared, it was gone, leaving him wondering if he had imagined it.

"I see." He said simply, his dimpled cheeks twitching slightly as his jaw moved. Suddenly, they heard a sharp squeak, quickly turning their heads to search for its origin. It seemed to have come from the small circle of children across the room. Alec quickly got to his feet, a look a worry on his unblemished face.

"Silly Max." he said when reached the group. Magnus followed, quickly realizing it was his son that had made the noise. It seemed that somehow the small boy had managed to smear red finger paint all over his cheeks and mouth, looking almost like a vampire. Alec leaned down and Magnus watched at the man picked up his son, grasping the small boy in one arm. He lifted his hand and stated tickling the toddler, much to the boy's bliss. The infant let out a joyous shriek, wriggling in the man's grip. Alec laughed as he did so, stopping momentarily only to spin around gracefully. The boy whipped his head back and forth, his pale eyes whirling at the movement. When the man stopped, all the other kids leapt to their feet, waving their small arms in the air in request for a turn.

Alec picked up as many as he could, including his own son, a small ginger child and a tiny baby. The smallest child giggled in his arms, reaching up and tugging on Alec's loose hair as it flew through the moving air. Soon they all stopped, and he carefully placed them all back on the floor, laughing as they wobbled on their feet. Alec walked back over to an awed looking Magnus, grinning and showing off his pearly teeth.

"Your son was great fun today, as you can see." He smiled before bending down to pick up the still dizzy boy. He held him high, so they were at the same height. "Let's get you cleaned up now, Maxy." He said fondly, carrying him effortlessly over to the previously unnoticed sink located in the back of the room. The large man washed the paint of his face gently, pausing only when the child in question giggled at the touch. "Sit still there silly.' He said playfully, ruffling his pale hair and laughing as some fell over his face.

Magnus watched as his son planted a sloppy kiss on the man's pale cheek, smiling to himself at the beautiful scene. After he was down on the ground, Max ran over to his father, reaching up his arms and begging to be picked up. "We have to go now anak. Do you want to come back tomorrow?" he questioned, though he was sure he already knew the answer. His son nodded, bobbing his head vigorously to make a point. "How about you go say bye to your friends." He set him down and watched fondly as he ran over to Rafe, jumping up and down before hugging him, delighted.

The two of them walked out of the door, Magnus sending one final look in Alec's direction before they stepped out into the city.

 **To be honest, I can't be bothered to write an AN. Love y'all, hope you liked it, and please review, and yah...**


End file.
